


Slugs and Where They Get Thrown

by soft_but_gremlin



Series: Codywan Week 2020 [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Medical Inaccuracies, earth swears, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_but_gremlin/pseuds/soft_but_gremlin
Summary: Obi-Wan gets shot. Cody takes care of him until he's safely in the care of the medics.(Codywan Week day 1: hurt/comfort)
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Codywan Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852021
Comments: 15
Kudos: 219





	Slugs and Where They Get Thrown

“Oh, kriffing hells, General!”

“Don’t worry, Cody, it’ll be fine.”

Cody gave a bitter laugh. “Pretty sure I’m the one who should be comforting you right now, all things considered.”

“You comfort me more than you realize, Cody,” Obi-Wan said, and goodness was that a sappy statement to be analyzed later.

Cody had more important things to do at the moment though. 

“Who the _fuck_ even _uses_ slugthrowers anymore?!” Cody growled as he pressed a bandage against the slug wound. He cursed the fact that he had no bacta left. They’d already had to deal with too many wounded.

“People who want to kill Jedi, usually,” Obi-Wan said dryly. “I’m pretty sure Jango Fett was fond of them as well.”

Cody huffed. “It’s a good thing this _sleemo_ 1 wasn’t Jango, or you’d be a very _dead_ Jedi.”

“I agree,” Obi-Wan said. “It was quite fortunate that the shooter is no marksman.”

“I wouldn’t say that just yet, sir,” Cody said grimly. “He did hit you, after all, and you could very well have internal damage.”

“That’s true, I suppose. We’ll have to wait for a medic to confirm it.”

“I commed Suture. He should be here in less than eight minutes.”

Obi-Wan grimaced. “I suppose it’s unlikely that I’ll be able to skip a trip to the medbay this time.”

“Not a fucking chance, General.”

Obi-Wan was somewhat dazed with pain, and also probably a concussion. The attempted assassin had slammed him into the wall before backing up enough to feel safe pulling out the slugthrower and shooting him. His corpse was about ten feet away, out of Obi-Wan’s line of sight. If Cody hadn’t stopped him, he likely would have ensured that Obi-Wan was dead before making his departure.

“It’s awfully cold in here, isn’t it?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Not really,” Cody said. “You’re probably going into shock.”

“That seems like a sound theory,” Obi-Wan said. “I knew the room was spinning for a reason.”

“Do you want me to turn you on your side so you don’t choke if you throw up?”

“How long until Suture gets here?”

“Six minutes.”

“I think I’ll be fine.”

Four minutes later, Suture and his field trauma kit burst into the room. He had a portable scanner in his hand before he even reached Obi-Wan. He scanned Obi-Wan’s entire torso area, then dug into the pack.

“You know, General, if you would wear armor, things like this wouldn’t happen,” Suture said irritably.

“Mm,” Obi-Wan said, only half-coherent.

“Scan his head when you get a chance,” Cody said. “He’s probably concussed too.”

“Snitch,” Obi-Wan mumbled.

“First of all,” Suture said, prepping a bacta shot. “The plastoid would have blocked most, if not all, of the damage, so you wouldn’t be bleeding out in a filthy, bombed out office.”

Suture stabbed the shot into Obi-Wan’s stomach. Obi-Wan barely reacted. _Being_ shot was too painful to notice a bacta shot on top of it.

“Second of all, our armor has sensors that report every injury and its severity to the medics in real time. You’re a lucky kriffing bastard this time, but if you had a more critical injury, all the extra information I’d have would be a great kriffing help.”

“Thank you, Suture,” Obi-Wan mumbled. For once, he sounded genuine about it. He also sounded genuinely miserable.

“You’re lucky I like Cody enough to keep doing this for you, _chakaar_ ,”2 Suture said, preparing a bacta solution to pour on the wound.

“I like Cody too,” Obi-Wan said. “Easy to like.”

“He very much is not, but you’re clearly bucket-over-shebs3 for him and you _would_ think that.”

“Hey!” Cody said, offended. “I’m easy to like!”

Suture scoffed and set to applying the bacta solution. Then, he wrapped everything neatly in bandages. As a final touch, Suture grabbed the scanner and scanned Obi-Wan’s head for concussion. Whatever it said, Suture clearly didn’t feel the need to inform Cody about it.

“Okay lovebirds, time to go,” Suture said. “There’s no risk of spinal injury, so Commander, you’re carrying him back to the ship.”

Cody, who had grabbed Obi-Wan’s robe while Suture worked, wrapped Obi-Wan up like a Coruscanti burrito and then picked him up in a bridal carry, careful not to disturb the wound.

The other troopers might have whistled and jeered at them as Cody carried Obi-Wan towards the medbay if it weren’t for the blood covering both him and Suture.

Once they had gotten to the medbay, Suture set up a transfusion. Cody settled into one of the visitors’ chairs, preparing for a long wait.

Obi-Wan didn’t remember falling asleep, but he must have, because he was waking up. His mouth felt dry and his side ached, and there was someone nearby. He recognized the Force signature. 

“Cody?” he croaked.

“Hey Obi-Wan,” Cody said softly, leaning forward and threading his fingers between Obi-Wan’s. “How are you feeling?”

“Fine,” Obi-Wan said automatically. Then, remembering that he wasn’t supposed to lie to Cody, he amended, “Terrible.”

Cody chuckled softly. “I appreciate your honesty,” he said. “Do you want a medic? I’m sure Suture would give you painkillers.”

Obi-Wan shook his head. Then he asked, “Did I have a concussion or not?”

“You did,” Cody confirmed. “Honestly, if the bacta tanks weren’t already occupied, Suture would have definitely tossed you in. You did quite a number on yourself.”

Obi-Wan grimaced at that. “When can I leave?”

“Not today. It’s still the night cycle, you should try and get some more sleep.”

Obi-Wan almost pouted. It was so adorable that Cody grinned and squeezed his hand affectionately.

“Get some rest, Obi-Wan,” Cody said.

“Will you stay?”

“Yeah,” Cody said. “I’ll stay until I have to go on shift.”

“Thank you.”

“Of course, General.”

Obi-Wan closed his eyes again. He fell asleep still holding Cody’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> 1sleemo: slimeballback  
> 2chakaar: petty criminal, lowlife, a general term of abuseback  
> 3shebs: assback


End file.
